Tula, Courageous and Strong (GSSC)
The Tula, Courageous and Strong Daisy petal is the red petal usually at the 4:00 position on Daisy flower. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned this petal, she will know how to be courageous and strong just like Tula the Tulip. Activity #1: Enjoy the Story and Talk about It Standing Up for Darla Ring! Ring! Ring! The morning bell had just rung at Petal Elementary School. It was time for recess! The Flower Friends headed outside to the playground. “Who wants to play hopscotch?” Tula the Tulip asked the Flower Friends. “I do,” Zinni replied. “Me, too!” Gerri added. The Flower Friends ran over to the hopscotch board. “You go first, Tula,” Gerri said. “Okay,” Zinni said. “Ready, set, hop!” Giggling as they took turns, the Flower Friends began to play. Hop! Hop! Hop! Then Tula noticed some dandelions playing kickball nearby. A few of them were teasing Darla, one of the smaller dandelions. Tula didn’t like to see anyone treated unkindly. I should tell them to stop, she thought. But what if they start being mean to me? Maybe I should pretend I didn’t see anything. Then Tula saw a tear trickle down Darla’s face. Even if I’m a little scared, I know I can act with courage. I have to say something, she thought. She marched over to the dandelions. “Hey, everyone,” Tula said. “I can see that Darla is sad. How about if everyone plays together?” “You can’t tell us what to do!” one of the dandelions said. “Yeah,” another one chimed in. Tula knew she didn’t have to fix this by herself. She turned to go find an adult. But the school principal, Miss Evergreen, had walked over. She had overheard everything Tula and the dandelions had said. “Tula’s right,” Miss Evergreen said. “Remember, teasing hurts people’s feelings.” The dandelions hung their heads. “We’re sorry, Darla,” the dandelions said. “Do you and Tula and your friends want to play kickball with us?” “Sure,” Darla replied. “That would be fun.” Tula went back to Gerri and Zinni and told them that the dandelions had invited them to play kickball. “That sounds great,” Gerri said. “We’re glad you were courageous and strong enough to ask the dandelions to stop teasing Darla. Maybe we’ll make some new friends because of it!” Activity #2: Make a Gallery of Women Being Courageous and Strong Ask a family member or trusted adult to tell you a story about a woman who is courageous and strong. Draw a picture of her. Then, tell the story to your Daisy group and hang your picture on the wall. Together, enjoy the art gallery you’ve created! Activity #3: Practice Being Courageous and Strong There are lots of ways to act like Tula. Try it out by doing one of these activities: * ' '''Draw a picture or make a collage of an animal that you think is courageous and strong. * Put it someplace where you’ll see it every day to remind you of how you’d like to act. Or * Learn a song that makes you feel courageous and strong. * Sing it every morning for a week or teach it to your Daisy friends and have a sing-along! Or * Find a person who is courageous and strong, either in real life or in a book, movie, or TV show. * Tell your family about that person and why you think they are courageous and strong. The Girl Scout Law ''I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong,Category:GSSC Category:Girl Scouts of Suffolk County Category:Daisies Category:Daisy Petals